


Warmed Up For Daddy

by Vartan_Kozegian



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+, Bedtime, Daddy/little - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartan_Kozegian/pseuds/Vartan_Kozegian
Summary: She's in bed, twisting the sheets as she naughtily whispers the things she wants to do with Daddy.
Relationships: Daddy and Little - Relationship





	Warmed Up For Daddy

Oooooh..I wish you were here ...wish you would come, You must know what I want, what I need...I've been trying so hard to show-walking around in my cute shorts and tight shirt all day in front of you. Yeah, I see you looking at me; I see you wanting me. Am I being a bad girl, daddy? What do you want to do to me, daddy?  Just come into my room, right now. No one will know,. You can pull back the covers and reveal my naked body; young, supple, yours. My pussy is all wet and my small titties they want your attention. I think about this all the time. You take me, and you fuck me, fuck me, daddy. Fuck your little girl's tight pussy, . It's so good, it's so big it even hurts a little, but I deserve it, don't  
I daddy? I've been a bad girl, teasing you, teasing everybody. slutting around in tightclothes, Punish, me! yeah, slap my titties, , God, you're fucking me so good, makingyour little girl so hot! You feel so good! Fuck me,daddy! Fuck me hard! I-something's happening! Why are you?.. Oh, are you going to cum on me? Oh do it, daddy, come on me, daddy, All this for me! I'll rub it all over my body! You came in gallons, daddy and your cum tastes so good! I love how you're looking at me now. Can I always be your slut, daddy? I'll be so good to you, just come to me 


End file.
